


Heat

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “I’m okay and all but, my heat, um, well my heat came right after you left for work and I just…” Cas trailed off. “Really need you,” Cas finished off quietly. Dean’s heart leapt in his chest.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this is just what happens when i write when i'm stoned, i'm trying to get better bc i remember there was a time when i couldn't write shit to begin with so this is just me warming up ja feel

Dean tapped his pen on his desk, sighing as he looked at all the papers in front of him. Usually, at work, he was a fairly organized guy. He was doing better recently too, but a huge influx of papers had just hit Marketing and he had been the one told to take care of most of them. And though he dearly wanted to tell Zach to fuck right off when he handed him that menacing stack of papers with a scowl, Dean couldn’t and didn’t and now all he had was pent up frustration and an aching back from sitting for so long.

He let out another sigh as he rubbed a hand across his forehead and sat back in his chair, going to rub at his eyes. If God was kind to him, maybe Cas would have something nice waiting for him at home. Cas was sweet like that, especially when he knew Dean was having a rough time with work. Cas always had something up his sleeve, and Dean was always impressed, even when he knew he shouldn’t be because Cas was wonderful and kind and _great_.

Dean smiled at just the thought and finally sat forward, taking a breath before standing up on legs that had hardly been used other than the walk to the building he had taken in the morning. He stretched his back and rolled his shoulders before looking down at his coffee that was empty. Deciding that it was a good idea to sneak out to the coffee machines by the water coolers, Dean went to grab his cup when the sound of buzzing interrupted him. 

Dean’s hand faltered as he felt the tell tale vibrations from his phone in the pocket of his slacks. He straightened up and fished a hand into it, pulling out his phone and checking the caller ID. And, as if he knew Dean was thinking of him, Cas was the one calling. Dean swiped to accept the call and pressed the phone to his ear, leaning his hip against his desk.

“Hey, Cas,” he greeted, glancing back at those papers on his desk, wondering what would happen if Zach caught him on the phone when he should be working.

“Dean,” replied Cas who sounded… distressed, maybe? Dean couldn’t quite tell.

“You okay?” Dean inquired immediately.

“Yeah, I’m just, um, I really didn’t want to call, I didn’t want to bother you at work and all,” Cas stammered, his voice sounding tight.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Dean questioned, frowning. He could tell that something was off, something had to be wrong.

“I’m okay and all but, my heat, um, well my heat came right after you left for work and I just…” Cas trailed off. “Really need you,” Cas finished off quietly. Dean’s heart leapt in his chest.

Cas always had pretty intense heats, more intense than normal ones of other omegas. Dean knew that the second Cas was in heat he really needed what his instincts were looking for. Dean always took a short leave from work, or at least tried, when Cas’ heats hit, but usually they hit in the morning or at night. But Dean figured it not unusual for Cas to have gotten it midday or earlier in the day after Dean left since Cas’ heat had been just a tad late, maybe by a few days.

“How long you been dealing with it?” Dean questioned, fiddling with his fingers, glancing quickly at the paperwork he had. He knew he wasn’t supposed to leave work, but this was important. Really important.

“Um, maybe like nine hours?” Cas stated.

“Aw, baby, why didn’t you call me sooner?” Dean asked, immediately giving a big ‘fuck you’ to his papers by haphazardly shoving them in a pile, trying to gather his things. Cas nine hours into heat without having been knotted was a real issue. Cas wasn’t used to going that long since his heat usually developed or was triggered when Dean was around and able to knot him.

“I told you, I didn’t want to bother you at work. I know you’re stressed about it and all and I didn’t want to make it worse,” Cas told Dean who shook his head.

“I have been stressed but what’ll stress me more is if I don’t come home to see you right now,” Dean said.

“You, really, you’ll come home?” Cas asked, and he sounded excited, at least a little bit.

“Of course, I will, honey,” Dean said softly. “And I’ll fight my boss if he won’t let me,” Dean went on. Dean could practically hear Cas smiling on the other line.

“Thank you,” he breathed out. Dean smiled.

“Anything for you, Cas.”

\---

Dean did have to fight with Zach a bit to get out of there, but he knew for one, it didn’t matter and two, it was worth it. Cas was home alone, nine hours into heat, and Dean was damned if he wasn’t going to do something about it. So he booked it home, probably going way over the speed limit, and pulled into the driveway.

When Dean got in the house, he immediately knew that Cas was _definitely_ in heat. Of course, Cas had told him, but if he hadn’t, Dean still would’ve known. It smelled like everything Dean loved, it smelled fresh and clean and soft. It smelt like Autumn days and the leather seats in the impala. Caramel and clove and even vanilla. Dean practically groaned when he was assaulted with the smell of it.

He dropped his stuff, shrugged off his jacket, loosened his tie, and immediately went marching to where he knew the smell was coming from, where it was obvious the smell was coming from. And sure enough, upon pushing open the bedroom door, there was Cas in all his glory.

He was naked and sweating and _panting_ and Dean was getting hard just looking at him. 

The bed was a complete mess and Cas was in the middle of it, centered around about a million different toys and crumpled sheets, pillows askew from behind him. And if Dean looked a little farther behind him, he could see that Cas was still grinding himself down on a fake knot with soft little noises falling from his lips.

“Alpha,” Cas whimpered, his cock twitching at the sight of Dean. Dean didn’t know it, but Cas could smell him too, the classic smell of an aroused alpha, the classic smell of a territorial mate. It had slick leaking out of Cas, just the smell of it.

“Oh, Cas, baby,” Dean soothed, moving forwards, throwing off his tie. “You’ve been like this all day?” Dean asked, heading over to the bed as he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Dean could feel some sort of silent guilt inside of him as he looked at Cas, a guilt that he hadn’t known, that he hadn’t been able to do anything for Cas all day.

Cas only whimpered and nodded. Dean shrugged off his shirt and began undoing his belt. 

“Could only use fake cock all day, only had these toys,” Cas told Dean, his voice in a higher pitch. “Wanted your cock so bad, Alpha, wanted your knot,” Cas sighed, eyeing Dean hungrily as he began to undress even more.

“You’ll get it soon, Cas, promise. I just wish you had called me sooner, sweetheart, I would have been here hours ago to help you,” Dean went on, dropping his slacks and then letting his boxers quickly follow, hard cock bobbing free.

“I told you I didn’t want to annoy you or anything,” Cas said, his eyes turning glassy as Dean crawled onto the bed with him. “Wanted to be a good omega for my alpha,” Cas went on. 

“Cas, you’re the best omega I could ask for and I only want the best for you,” Dean told Cas, reaching out and around Cas, trying to get his fingers to part from the toy he was still grinding back on. “Now we gotta get this out of you so you can get the real thing,” Dean said, waiting as Cas slowly pulled the toy out with a whimper. Dean leaned in closer to him and found the smell of him intoxicating, and he nuzzled into the side of Cas’ neck. Cas bared his neck easily, breathing ragged as Dean groaned into the skin there. “Fuck, Cas, do you know how good you smell?” Dean asked, kissing up to Cas’ jaw.

Cas didn’t have time to answer before Dean was pressing his lips roughly to Cas, the alpha instinct beginning to kick in, the thoughts of knotting, breeding, marking, all of it. It all translated to the kiss that was rough and wanting and wanton. Cas was keening into it, trying to pull himself into Dean as Dean’s arms snaked their way around Cas’ waist, feeling how hot the skin there was. Cas let out a sigh of relief at just what the contact to Dean’s skin did to him, the relaxation that spread through him at it.

They kissed and kissed and it got rougher and rougher until Dean finally had to pull away, panting heavily before nipping Cas’ jaw.

“Roll over for me, sweetheart,” Dean ordered sternly but softly. Cas knew he would miss the sensation of skin against skin, but didn’t disobey. He rolled out of Dean’s arms and positioned himself on the bed in just the way Dean would want him; chest pressed to the mattress, ass up in presentation. Sure enough, Dean let out a deep groan once Cas was in that position.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re gorgeous,” Dean praised, running a hand down Cas’ thigh. “Already so open and messy too,” Dean added on, plunging two fingers into Cas who cried out in pleasure at the stimulation. “You said you’ve been fucking yourself on these toys all day?” Dean questioned, easing in a third finger with little resistance.

“Yes,” Cas whined, wiggling his hips, trying to push himself back onto Dean’s fingers. “Not as good as the real thing though, didn’t compare to your cock, only wanted your cock,” Cas went on hurriedly. Dean paused before sliding in a fourth finger, and Cas let out a broken whimper at that. “Alpha, please,” Cas whined, fingers curling tightly in the sheets. “Want your knot, been waiting for it, want it so bad, please, please,” Cas carried on. Dean pulled his fingers out and ran a soothing hand over Cas’ hip.

“Shh, I know, baby, I know. Your alpha is here now, you’re okay,” Dean soothed, taking his cock and lining it up with Cas. Dean considered using lube, but Cas already had a copious amount of slick and lube leftover, and more lube would probably make things worse in all honesty.

“Please, oh God, Dean,” Cas sighed when he felt the head of Dean’s cock at his rim.

“Hey, shh,” Dean soothed as he eased into Cas slowly, resisting the urge to thrust in deep and hard and forcefully.

“Yess,” Cas hissed, visibly relaxing under Dean.

“That feel good, baby?” Dean asked, rubbing his thumbs into the dimples of Cas’ lower back.

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas breathed out in response. “Feels so fucking good,” he sighed, starting to rock back into it. “Want you to fuck me hard, Alpha, wanna feel you for days, get stuck on your knot for hours,” Cas moaned, omega instincts coming back at him full force. Dean groaned and thrust into Cas just the slightest.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Cas,” Dean began, pulling out his hips a little more before thrusting back in again and again. “You’re gonna be feeling it for days, baby boy,” Dean added, starting to pick up a rhythm, letting his hips thrust into Cas harder and harder each time. 

“Make me feel it for _weeks_ , Alpha, please,” Cas whined, fingers still clutching the sheets. “Want you to knot me, breed me up,” Cas went on, mouth falling open in the pure pleasure he felt running through him as Dean’s thrusts grew brutal, as the hands roaming him grew rough, pressing into him hard enough to bruise. “Harder, c’mon, harder,” Cas begged with white knuckles.

“God, you’re such a good fucking omega for me, Cas,” Dean grunted, starting to angle his hips this way and that, searching for that one angle that would make Cas scream. “Take it so good, beg for it so pretty,” Dean went on. He shifted his hips minutely and on the next thrust, Cas cried out and clenched around Dean hard enough for him to see stars. Dean only grinned, pulled Cas harder back into his thrusts. “Is that the spot, baby?” he asked Cas who moaned and nodded as best he could, face pressed to the mattress.

“There, right there, please Alpha,” Cas whined. “Alpha, please, I want your knot, want it bad,” Cas continued, and the words only riled Dean up more. Hearing Cas beg was always something that turned Dean on to an ungodly extent, but when he was in heat it was even worse.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna knot you up real good, breed you up and make you mine. Gonna bite that pretty neck of yours so everyone knows who you belong to,” Dean went on, leaning over Cas, pulling him up so his breath was ghosting Cas’ shoulder. Cas whined and Dean only groaned, letting his head drop down as he felt the tell tale ebb and flow of pleasure starting to crest, his knot beginning to swell at the base of his cock. Dean chased the feeling, fucking into Cas hard and deep and waiting until his knot finally popped and caught on Cas’ rim.

Cas let out a wail that the neighbors probably heard, completely overstimulated by not only Dean’s knot, but Dean’s teeth digging into the sensitive area between his neck and shoulder. Combined, the stimulation from it had Cas’ little omega cock pulsing stripes of come onto the sheets below.

Dean bit in hard enough to nearly draw blood, and finally pulled away to breath harshly into Cas’ neck. 

“Mine, Cas, you’re fucking _mine_ , nobody else’s,” Dean growled, feeling Cas clench around his knot, rocking back and forth and whimpering on it.

“All yours, Alpha, just yours, promise,” Cas breathed back, slowly dropping forwards as Dean moved with him until he found a spooning position that worked for both of them.

Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck and Cas hummed, basking in the afterglow of things, knowing that Dean must have been doing the same.

“You feelin’ better now?” Dean questioned, brushing a hand over Cas’ waist.

“Much better,” Cas told him happily. Dean smiled.

“Good. I only want the best for my good little omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u read to here thank you for reading, seriously. i don't care if you loved it or hated it, as long as you read it i appreciate it <3


End file.
